If It's Meant To Be
by HHHRocksMyWorld
Summary: Stephanie McMahon... She was insecure. She was unsure and she was never complete. A writer who was always looking for a place called home, even when she was home. Where would her fate lead her? Could her life changer be something more than a life changer?
1. Insecurities

It was cold... Real cold. There was a blizzard outside and Stephanie sat by her desk, next to the window, with the blizzard that she had inside her. Her blue eyes reflected something, something far different from anyone else. She finished penning down her first novel, a novel which she believed was about how a perfect life would be. It contained love, peace, beauty and happiness. On the contrary, Stephanie was shaken. She was insecure about her future, about her novel, about her life, about herself. The cold weather only made it worse. She needed something. She was missing something. She made all efforts to find a place called home. She was never home even when she was home. Tomorrow was a big day! She had to visit the publisher. She didn't want to be an Indie author. The aspect to whether the publisher publishes it, is just another thing to be considered. It was midnight already and she retired to bed.

The night proved to be long, she couldn't sleep, and then it dawned. She got up, took a shower, had breakfast and left for the publishers office. She took a bus for half her journey and a taxi for the rest. Her destination finally came, and she stood in front of "Horizons", which was the publishing house. Entering it, somenone into her, but she was so nervous, she didn't even see who it was, all she could sense was that he smelled so good. But it didn't matter to her, did it? The man stepped out while she stepped in, she told the receptionist the reason she was there. The receptionist seemed to be a sweet girl, she smiled at her, and told Steph to wait while she confirms their meeting with the concerned person. Steph sat down at the white sofa, biting her lips, restless and nervous. She had goosebumps. It was now or never for her. She wasn't from a rich family who could manage not earning for the next few days. The receptionist asked Stephanie to enter the manager's cabin and Steph got up and went inside slowly opening the door which squeaked a bit. The manager seemed to be a not so attractive, blunt guy.

"You must be Ms. McMahon?" interrogated the manager

"Yes, sir. I definitely am."

"Please have a seat."

"Here's the novel we had a talk about. The theme is about life and its aspects. My definition of a perfect life. The girl who's the main character believes that if it's meant to be, it will be." explained Stephanie

"Hmm. I see." said the manager. "My reading deparment will work on it. And we will let you know. Thanks for the visit"

They had their final words and Steph walked out of the cabin to the entrance. The smell of the stranger she bumped into was still there and it was delicious, she thought. Because she had something about fragrances.

With hope, she left for her house...

So what happens next? Where does her fate lead her? Would she get all that she wants?


	2. Chapter 2: The Life Changer

The next day.. She got a call. Good news? Nah. It was her fate playing with her. All she gets to hear is that collect your book and they don't think it would work for them. Imagine the impact those words had on her. Something she put her life into, wasn't good enough for them. Any way, she had to collect it. She went to the office reception, and thought... 'Horizons? Do they even deserve the name?'. It was a set back for her because it was the best publishing house in town... She was heartbroken. Would she have to give up at writing? The only thing that made her feel alive? Her face reflected her sorrow. Then, she smelled something familiar. Yeah, it was the strangers smell.

"Are you okay, miss?" asked a gentle male voice

That question. Was Stephanie okay? She lifted her head at the sound and felt it reflected a genuine concern. All these years, no one asked her if she was okay? Why did this stranger seem so kind?

She answered, "Yeah, I'm okay."

But she was certainly not. With those words, tears chose to spill over her face. She was not a drama queen, never ever took advantage by showing her tears to others.

 ** _Just breathe in. Breathe out. You can handle this Steph. She thought._**

She felt a warm, large hand resting on her shoulder and it was instantly comforting.

"Come into my cabin, mam? Please" said the stranger who didn't seem like one

He gently held her hand but maintained enough distance so thay she does not feel awkward. She went inside so as to avoid the drama in public. She did not want any of this. She never wanted to cry in from of a stranger. But it happened.

He gave her water, made her comfortable, talked about the weather, everything except asking her the reason she cried. He was so gentle.

Amidst everything, she spoke up, "I am Stephanie, and you Sir?"

The stranger had a smirk on his face (the fact is he had an extraordinary smirk), "I'm Paul Levesque, the Chairman of this company as well as the the legal manager. It's nice to see you here, Stephanie"

 ** _*Steph was dazzled by his kindness. Also he was damn handsome with a perfect body.*_**

"Stephanie, such a pretty name, just like you. Suits you a lot"

"You're just trying to make me feel good, sir."

"oh call me Paul... And did it work?" he said and winked at her.

She literally had that LOL expression,

"Yes, sir... Erm. Paul, it did work."

"oh I see. Atleast I'm good for something. So Stephanie, what are you here for?"

"Call me Steph. And no you seem to be good for many things.

Paul laughed at her statement.

"I was here for my book. But your manager said that isn't good enough. Maybe it wasn't meant to be." said Stephanie

"hmm. I never got to see it. What is it about? Maybe I could have a look?"

Stephanie stopped him and said, "No. I'm not here for any favours. I want it to be legit."

"Favour? No. Not at all. Just let me have a look. I'll give you my number and I'll give you my feedback. Give me the sample please."

"If you say so. Please remember that so not approve it just because we're having this conversation."

Stephanie gave him the sample, he made sure she was all right. He let her leave. As she went out of the office, she had a new hope. A stranger she met few minutes ago could be her life changer. But he was so kind, even if he didn't approve the book. She thought she'd stay in touch with him.

As she left, Paul had a smile on his face, he really did find her nice and had a genuine concern about her without knowing why.

He had no business meets, he thought he'd read Stephanie's book... The title of which was "If it's meant to be, it will be". He felt it was beautiful. Page by page. Word by word. He got into it. by the time he finished reading it, it was 1:15AM. Everybody left the office and he was here, in his cabin, with Stephanie's book, smiling. He thought he was in love with the girl in the book. But it was fiction! No way he could meet her in real life! Little did the guy know that the book was based on Stephanie's life. He couldn't wait to inform Stephanie about his decision. Before that, he needed some sleep.

He went home, with her book. He could have left it in the office, but didn't. He was excited about the future association.

Stephanie, on the other side was anxious. She was Googling all day.. Making calls to other publication houses... Hoping she could make her future.

Next day, Paul woke up late around 11AM. He rushed to office, he had some important business meetings. By the time he was free, it was around 3 in the afternoon. He completely forgot to call Stephanie until he saw the place where she was seated the previous day.

He called her.

"Hello, Steph here"

"Hi! Steph, Paul this side. This is with regard to your book. I read it and I found it amazing. Can we finalize the deal please?" said Paul, never did he realize he war changing her life

Stephanie was stunned. How could that happen? How could a thing which seemed so hopeless just 24 hours ago turn into a miracle?

"I'll be there by 4:45 sir.."

"Call me Paul or I won't do this"

He sounded so cute while saying this, she thought she melted a bit.

"Okay Paul. Haha!"

"Take care while travelling. I'm waiting." said Paul, ending the call.

There stood Stephanie, with her life changed. With a new hope.

 ** _Could her life changer be something more than a life changer?_**


End file.
